


Mistake

by anniemoon



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-01
Updated: 2001-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemoon/pseuds/anniemoon





	Mistake

"That was..."

"Yeah."

"I mean, it was..."

"Completely."

"A mistake."

"Totally."

"Never should have happened."

"I agree."

"We were just...I mean, you were..."

"Lonely."

"Right. And I was..."

"Lonely."

"Yeah. And it was just a thing, you know? Just a meaningless, one night, really fantastic...mistake."

"I've never had a mistake that amazing. The best mistake ever."

"The best."

"That thing...with your tongue? Where'd you learn to do that?"

"You remember that cute guy at the clinic where we got tested last year?"

"You mean the one who wouldn't let you have your negative results because your check bounced and because of that you fucked a woman for Jesus?"

"Right. That one. After I returned from my trip to Planet What-Was-I-Thinking, I went to see Dr. Steve. That's where I learned that tongue thing."

"Remind me to thank him next time I go in for a check-up."

"But what about you, Teddy? The hip thing? Where did you pick that move up?"

"Blake."

"Ah."

"He liked it, um...vigorous. When he was high."

"Bless his tweaked out little heart."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So. We shouldn't talk about this again."

"Pretend it never happened."

"That's what I'm saying."

"And nobody else can know about this."

"Are you kidding? We'll take this secret to the grave. Can you imagine what Brian would say if he found out? He'd never stop laughing!"

"Oh, god. And Michael! He'd try and have us in front of a minister in a week. A born matchmaker, just like his mother."

"Michael can never know."

"But, you know..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No, spill it, Emmett."

"Well...what's the big deal? I mean, it wasn't a total disaster. Was it?"

"No! I mean, no. It was good. Okay, it was great. But...we're friends. We know better."

"You're right. You're so right. What was I thinking?"

"You're my best buddy. This was just a fluke."

"Total fluke. Crazy, crazy fluke."

"We'll just get dressed, go to our respective homes, and in the morning it'll be like nothing happened."

"Erased from our minds."

"It might be weird for a while, though."

"You think?"

"Sure. We can say we're going to forget, but that...was pretty unforgettable."

"You're so sweet, Teddy! Likewise, darling. But I see your point. Well, we'll just have to suck it up - so to speak - and pretend nothing is different."

"We're just Ted and Emmett, best friends for life and nothing more."

"All for the best. So...I guess I should get dressed and go home. Have you seen my pants?"

"Um...I think they're over here. Hold on, I'll grab them for you."

"No, it's okay. I'll just reach over and---oh!"

"Uh."

"Wow. That's...that's impressive. I've never seen one pop up that fast. How do you do that?"

"Beats me. It hasn't been that responsive since I was sixteen. Er...Emmett, doing that doesn't help matters."

"Oh, sorry. Don't know what came over me. Still, it would be a shame to waste such a nice...gift from the gods. Not every man of your years is given such a divine gift."

"Looks like you have been equally blessed by their...benevolence."

"Oh, hey, look at that. So I have. The hell with it. Common sense is highly overrated."

"I agree wholeheartedly."


End file.
